Lo lamento mucho, mi amor
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Cuando Charlie muere, 60 años después de Amanecer, Bella se descontrola tratando de ver su cadáver, lo cual desencadena que ella quede herida física y mentalmente. Esta es la historia de lo que sucedió. MA por violencia y futuros lemmons.
1. Comienzo, Bella POV

_**CREPÚSCULO NO ES MÍO, ES DE LA INCREÍBLE S. MEYER.**_

_**YO SOLO SOY RESPONSABLE DE LA TRAMA.**_

* * *

><p>-Quítate de mi camino, Renesmée, no me hagas quitarte a fuerza-le grité a mi hija, intentando con todas mis fuerzas quitarla sin lastimarla.-Renesmée, no quiero lastimarte, quítate-mi hija solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza al marco de la puerta que me evitaba el paso hacia mi padre, me odié por decidir hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era necesario.<p>

Alcé mi mano al aire y tomé impluso para propinarle una bofetada, mi hija solo apretó los ojos, pero no se apartó, mi mano voló por los aires y llego a rozar apenas y sin fuerza la mejilla de mi hija, la falta de fuerza en el golpe se debió a que una mano pálida detuvo la mía al tiempo que la torcía hacia un lado, haciendo que quedara de espaldas a mi esposo, el cual era el que me estaba sosteniendo, lo siguiente que hizo fue soltarme el brazo y tomar mi cintura antes de acestarme una patada en el vientre, Edward no se detuvo ahí, ya que continuó arrancando mi muñeca de golpe, haciendo que soltara un grito adolorido.

El resto de mi familia se había quedado petrificada, en realidad no me sorprendía.

Edward me había advertido en varias ocasiones que si le levbantaba la mano a mi hija, yo o cualquiera, no viviría lo suficiente para ver la hora siguiente; por lo tanto, no traté de evitar que mi inminente final llegara.

Sin embargo, él no me mató de manera rápida y prácticamente indolora, no, continuó mordiéndome en todos los puntos de mi cuerpo a su alcance, era horrible sentir la ponzoña extenderse por lo que había sido mi torrente sanguíneo, mi muñeca, la que seguia unida a mi cuerpo, fue arrancada de la misma forma, solo que más lentamente.

Por alguna razón que no entendí al principio, Edward me sujetó con una de sus manos y mordió la mía, dolió aún más que cuando esta estaba unida a mi cuerpo.

Grité con un dolor tremendo, me dí cuenta en ese momento que habia hecho lo imperdonable, le había levantado la mano a mi hija solo por ver el cadáver de mi padre, me arrepentí de inmediato.

Edward me inmovilizó y supe que el final esstaba cerca, pero la nueva posición me dejó ver los ojos horrorizados me mi familia, miré directamente a los de mi hija y pensé:

"_Lo lamento mucho, amor. Perdóname, te quiero"_.

Supe que Alice vió que me arrepentía y que no le tenía rencor a nadie.

Solo sentí los dientes de mi marido en mi cuello y alcancé a ver que Alice le gritaba algo Edward, pero el sonido nunca me llegó porque Edward se apartó, dejándome con el cuello abierto y con la ponzoña juntándose en mi congelado corazón.

Solo sentí que me desvanecía y que nadie iba a atraparme. Cuando este pensamiento llegó a mi mente, una vocesita me dijo:

_"Claro que no te van a atrapar, eres la peor madre y esposa del mundo, todos querían terminar con tu presencia, por eso no pusieron objeción alguna cuando tu esposo te asesinó"_.

Tuve que reconocer que era verdad, así que me despedí silenciosamente de la gente que había amado durante el tiempo que los conocí.

Creo que estaba muerta, y esta vez creo que de verdad porque siento un horrible dolor en donde habían estado mis manos, lo único que podía ser era el infierno, me sentí mal por haber terminado aquí, pero sabía que me lo tenía bien merecido por haber pensado si quiera en lastimar a mi hija, sin embargo, me sentí mal porque ya nunca más podría ver a la gente que amaba y que estaba segura que estaría en el cielo, ya que su forma de ser no era ni de cerca tan mala como la mía.

El dolor volvió, esta vez con más fuerza, pero ahora no me quejé. De pronto, unas manos frías me acariciaron el rostro; eso era raro, las únicas manos heladas que se sentían de esa manera eran las de mi familia, las cuales era imposible que me tocaran, por lo que solo se me ocurrio que James, Victoria o Laurent estaban allí para castigarme, así que no me resistí, es más, me dejé llevar por las menos, que se deslizaron a mi mano, donde quemaron de nuevo, esta vez grité, el dolor estaba siendo mucho más intenso que la última vez.

Sollocé sin lágrimas, adolorida y a sabiendas de que era mi bien merecido castigo.

Las manos se multiplicaron, por lo que ahora eran más de cuatro pares de manos. No sé por qué se me ocurrió, pero abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al encontrarme en el mismo lugar en el que mi esposo me había matado.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a toda mi familia ayudando a reconstruirme, percibí también que mi hija lloraba en un extremo de la habitación. Sentí la necesidad inmediata de ir a su lado y consolarla, pero estaba segura de que solo le repugnaría.

Edward me miraba apenado, pero no me habló y todos se alejaron en cuanto estuve como nueva.

Ok, me había equivocado, todos ellos me querían, pero me repugnaban a la vez, por lo que me habían reconstruido, pero no se querían acercar a mi más de lo necesario.

Me incorporé sin fuerza, pero decidida. En cuanto comprobé que mis manos funcionaban de la misma manera, me incorporé y salí corriendo, sollozando sin poder contenerme, pero a sabiendas de que no podía detenerme para atormentar a mi familia con mi presencia.

Los escuché llamarme, pero yo los ignoré y segué sin dirección definida, corriendo adonde el rumbo me llevara, ignorando las fronteras entre los países, las regiones naturales, o incluso los limites entre el dia y la noche.

Sabía que me seguían, pero no podía arriesgarma a detenerme, ya había lastimado demasiasdo a mi familia y no debía atormentarles aún más, sin embargo, me acababan de reconstruir, me habían mordido durante la batalla, por lo que en lugar de sangre, la ponzoña corría por mis venas, quemando cada rincón con cada esfuerzo que hacía.

No aguanté mucho más, por lo que, cuando llegaba a Brasil (o algo asií decía el cartel de la frontera que pasé corrinedo), no aguanté más y caí rendida en medio de una selva.

Edward no tardó nada en alcanzarme, pero se sorprendió enormemente de verme tirada en el suelo, entre animales curiosos que se acercaron poco a poco, en cuanto Edward se arrodilló a mi lado, todas las criaturas salieron corriendo, no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba quejando de dolor en voz alta hasta que Edward me preguntó:

-¿Te duele algo?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿QUÉ LES PARACE? ¿ESTOY TAN LOCA COMO TODA MI FAMILIA ME DICE? ¿MERECE SER PUBLICADO?<em>**


	2. Heridas de Guerra

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo sólo soy responsable de la trama.**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no he sufrido muchos dolores crónicos físicos, así que me tardé un poco, pero aquí está. Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Pero yo no podía contestarle, mis extremidades y las demás partes mi cuerpo ya no funcionaban, al menos no bien. Sabía que la ponzoña te quema el cuerpo hasta que se convierte en diamante o algo parecido, pero no que, cuando el cuerpo ya es diamante y se la pone tanta ponzoña en circulación, quemaba todo a su paso sin convertirlo en nada, solo quemando.

Y eso era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando en éstos momentos.

Edward me miraba con pena, dolor y frustración cuando notó que yo me dejé de quejar y no podía responderle, ya que sabía leer mis expresiones.

Creo que mi mente se estaba debilitando, ya que no lograba pensar rápido o con claridad, pero la evidencia fue cuando recordé todos los detalles de los sucesos que nos llevaron a esto, en el momento en que me arrepentí, etc. y él me miró todavía más triste, sin ánimo en los ojos y dolor en su expresión facial.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos, pero anocheció antes de que Carlisle llegara con Alice, Jasper, y Emmett detrás.

Entonces no puede mirarlos por la vergüenza, les había fallado como hermana, hija, madre y esposa.

Y ellos me repugnaban, no encontraba otra razón para que me trataran así. De hecho, me sorprendió que me fueran a buscar, creo que sería más fácil si solo Edward aceleraba mi muerte.

Con el paso de las horas, me había acostumbrado al dolor, pero las parte donde mi piel rozaba con algo ardían peor que en la transformación.

Y lo pero era que Edward podía oír todo lo que pensaba, así que se dió cuenta de mi dolor.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar:

- Tenemos que llevarla de regreso para que la atendamos con tranquilidad en la casa - dijo Carlisle con una nota de preocupación en su habitual tono tranquilo.

- No podemos, se debilita por minutos. Se está quemando - trató de explicar Edward, pero, ante la mirada interrogatoria de todos, añadió: - Hasta su mente se debilita, ahora puedo oír sus pensamientos.

Entonces hubo total silencio, Alice me miraba con terror, Jazz con lástima y disculpa, Carlisle como un padre vería a su hija cuando ésta se cae y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Edward seguía con cara de muerto reviviente*.

Al cabo de un tiempo, como diez minutos, a menos que el dolor me hiciera sentir el tiempo más lento, todos se pusieron en movimiento, incluso con prisa. Aunque la verdad no veía por qué el entusiamo si ellos no me toleraban, digo, ataqué a mi hija en un arranque de locura, no me merecía más que la tortura más fuerte en el mundo, sino es que en el Universo.

Alice habló por teléfono con desesperación, Edward comenzó a susurrarme cosas, pero la verdad yo ya no notaba ningún sonido, suponía que la ponzoña ya había quemado los nervios que conectaban el cerebro y el oído.

O eso creí hasta que Alice dijo:

- Creo que sería buena idea que Emmett trajera de regreso una camilla, o algo - ¿Emmett? ¿Cuándo se fue? Suponía que mientras me moría de dolor y no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ello.

- Alice - la reprendieron Edward y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella con preocupación - Edward dice que le duele aún más donde la toquemos, de manera que si la ponemos en la camilla rápidamente, no le dolerá por mucho tiempo, y luego sólo sentirá el dolor en la espalda, al igual que ahora, peor sería mejor porque la podríamos llevar a la casa y no dejarla a morir aquí.

Si lo medio pensaba, ya que no podía hacerlo con claridad, tenía razón y sentido. Tal vez valiera la pena.

- Creo que podemos empezar con eso, Alice. - Le respondió Carlisle. - Peor tenemos que decirle a Esme y al resto cómo van a acomodar la casa para atenderla. La ponzoña le está quemando todo, pero sigue respirando, por lo que le quema el cuerpo, pero éste sigue funcionando. Lo mismo cuenta para sus sentidos, tal vez podríamos ponerlos en funcionamiento lo más posible.

- La verdad no veo cómo hacer eso, Carlisle - le respondió mi marido.

- Podríamos hacer que hable, que observe, que escuche, que todo, pero para que siga despierta y sus sentidos no se atrofien, es como el procedimiento que se sigue con un paciento con heridas muy, muy graves con riesgo de entrar en coma, y eso lo sabes, Edward.

- Bueno, Emmett se dirige hacia acá, llegará en unos minutos - ¿minutos? ¿No había ido a Forks?

- No, mi amor, - me respondió Edward - fue a la ciudad más cercana para robar un hospital.

Oh, eso lo explicaba todo.

En el tiempo prometido, Emmett regresó con muchas, muchas medicinas y demás equipamientos médicos.

- Creo que te faltó el hospital y te traías la construcción, Em - le dije. En unos segundos, tuve a 4 pares de ojos en mí. Me acomplejé un poco, no debpi de haber bromeado con él, había olvidado que les había demostrado lo horrible criatura que era yo.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Bella. Tú no eres un mounstruo, atacaste a la niña porque tú misma estabas sufriendo un ataque de desesperación, es diferente, pero no pienses que eres un mounstruo, sólo nos sorprendió un poco. Sólo eso.

Entonces comencé a llorar. Yo no me merecía a una familia como esta, que te quiere a pesar de ser como eres. Y sus caras volvieron a ser un poema.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice? - les pregunté, entonces Carlisle me tomó la mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

Y cuando la retiró pude ver una gota de agua cristalina, pero, si no estaba lloviendo, ¿de dónde venía?

- Tu... - empezó Carlisle, pero Edward lo terminó:

- Estás llorando, te haces más humana a cada segundo. Esto es malo. Ok, Alice, ven aquí. Tomen posiciones equilibradas alrededor de ella. A la de tres, quiero que la tomen y la pongan en la camilla - que ya había sido puesta a mi lado izquierdo - lo más rápido que puedan, ya que todos sabemos lo que va a causar el movimiento. - Todos asintieron, mi marido se volteó hacia mí y dijo: - Lo lamento mucho, mi amor. Uno, dos y tres - y todo se volvió una negra tortura.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas enormes gracias a :<strong>

**Alada 1998, nessamontse, I´m reading my live, StephMidnight, Miss Incroyable, BereCullen-Swan, I´mTwilighterandRobsessed, MeliPatzz, StarIce918, ceci9123, marjhoncullen, SalmitaCullen, Ana Patzz Gales, Valeriax100pre, , Lady Alizee, ARALLA CULLEN, , Lady Andy Pao, Dehianira Cullen, afroditacullen, Stephie Potter-Cullen, jejesaranina, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Angel-Moon17, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, damalunaely, SeresLinda, ScarWilliams, carmen, brujas, perl rose swan, Tomo-Cullen, Gaby Cullen Katalakis, Eli Masen, VampiraCullen616, LunaCullenBeernett, 1DBDTS, Sam Rocker, Cullen-21-gladys, aniel, emily-merodeadora cullen, Diecisietedias, alondrixcullen1498, Cullen Lorena, LoreMolina, JEKA CULLEN, arleth26, AliCeSakurita, jojo 10298-somerhalder, Jane Rocío, Zoe JM, gisejaz, isa28, DaniiCuya, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, patrinix, Asia4ever, vampire-girls97, isa-21, sandrytaa, Navannah, cris, daiaFernandez Cullen, Nohemi Cullen, Bianca S, P. Cullen. M, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, My Bella Ballerina, Dani Cullen Swan, arleth-26, CazadoraDeSombras.**

**y a todos los qu me leen pero no dejan comentario, los que no tienen cuenta, etc.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero no tardarme tanto a la próxima.**

**Nos leemos,**

**¿Review?**

**Katniss.**


	3. Comienzo, Edward POV

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**Sentimientos, cap 3**

**Edward POV**

Entonces, gracias a una visión de Alice, supe que Bella iba a atacar a nuestra princesa. La verdad, casi ni lo pensé, ni me habría dado tiempo, porque cuando salí de la mente de Alice, fue para detener la mano de Bella, que iba hacia la cara de mi Renesmée.

La detuve, apenas medio milímetro antes de que golpeara a mi bebé. Me crucé con sus ojos cuando la detuve, entonces pude ver dentro de su alma, cuando su cerebro comprendió que esto no se lo iba a pasar.

Tomé la mano de mi esposa y la torcí en una llave muy dolorosa, incluso para los vampiros, haciéndola quedar de espaldas a mí. Supe que ella perdió el equilibrio, ya que mi instinto me ganó y la sostuve, como cuando era humana.

Le solté el brazo y le acesté una buena patada en el vientre, si fuera humana, le habría reventado los órganos y estaría muerta, pero ella era vampira, entonces sólo le dolió un mucho. Procedí a arranacarle la muñeca, ella profirió un grito adolorido que me rompió el corazón, pero no me detuve.

Yo ya le había advertido, a ella y a todo el mundo, que si alguine siquiera levantaba una mano en contra de mi niña, lo mataría sin la menor consideración y de la manera más dolorosa, eso no cambiaba el amor que yo le tengo a mi esposa, pero no se lo iba a perdonar.

Nuestra familia, y principalmente mi hija, se quedaron petrificados ante mis movimientos, pero ya estaban advertidos.

Tomé el cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos y lo mordí, repetidamente. Sabía que la ponzoña en el cuerpo de un vampiro es lo más doloroso que puede haber, ya que, cuando eres humano, tu cuerpo se quema por dentro, pero si eres vampiro, no hay nada que quemar, entonces te empiecas a destruir como si la ponzoña fuera ácido.

Tomé la mano que seguía unida a su cuerpo y la arranqué, pero más lentamente, me dolía lastimarla, pero era mi Renesmée.

Entonces recordé el dolor de Riley cuando Seth arrancó su mano, pero la mano seguía arrastrándose, por lo que a mano tenía nervios, eso me dió una idea. Agarré los brazos de Bella con una de mis manos y cn la otra tomé una de las tiradas antes de morderla. Supe que le dolió como tortura china, ya que soltó un grito estremecedor.

Pero yo no era sádico, por lo que la inmovilicé, viendo hacia nuestra familia, listo para arrancarle la cabeza, ella miró hacia nuestra hija, entonces Alice tuvo una visión de Bella que pensaba:

_"Lo lamento mucho, amor. Perdóname, te quiero"_. Y que no le tenía rencor a nadie. Estaba tan nublado por el dolor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer que no entendí estas palabras.

Incliné mi cabeza, y mordí su cuello, entonces, Alice gritó:

- ¡Detente, Edward! ¡Sabes que ella estaba desesperada, su padre murió frente a ella! ¡Y se acaba de disculpar, tú lo viste, y nunca se defendió! - ¿Qué?

En ese momento recordé todo el lío, y ella nunca intentó defenderse ni cuando la torturé. Por efecto de la sorpresa, la solté, y la vi caer con el cuello abierto y sacando lo poco de sangre que había en su sistema y la ponzoña que yo la había inoculado. Me sentí un imbécil.

- Y lo eres - me espetó Alice, no le discutí.

Entonces, unos pensamientos que no sabía de dónde venían me sobresaltaron:

_"Claro que no te van a atrapar, eres la peor madre y esposa del mundo, todos querían terminar con tu presencia, por eso no pusieron objeción alguna cuando tu esposo te asesinó"_.

Voltée hacia el cuerpo inerte de mi esposa, notando en sus ojos abiertos que nos amaba, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos, y me sentí vacío.

- Edward... - me susurró Esme, al ver que me arrodillé al lado del cuerpo de mi Bella, acariciando su mejilla pálida.

Comencé a sollozar, por más que lo hiciera por mi niña, amaba a Bella.

- Papá - me murmuró mi hija, acercándose al cuerpo de su madre - ¿por qué lo hiciste? Ella vió morir a su padre, yo igual golpearía a mi hija si me impidiera ver tu cuerpo. Y se disculpó.

- ¿Qué? - yo la escuché por Alice, ella no lo pudo haber escuchado - ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- Creo que lo introdujo en las mentes de todos, como Zafrina. Todos la oímos dentro de nuestras cabezas. Y dijo que se consideraba la peor persona que pudo haber en este mundo.

- Pero...

- ¡Edward! - me interrumpió Carlisle, que estaba a mi lado, revisando a Bella. O más bien acariciando su rostro con tristeza. Lo voltée a ver con melancolía. - Creo que me importa un pepino si la amas o no, o si trató de golpear a Nessie, pero lo que sí me importa es que es mi hija, y no la voy a dejar morir, así que te pregunto si me vas a ayudar o no. Ya la mataste una vez, no creo que te importe que sobreviva.

Asentí, confundido por su manera de hablar, pero tenía razón.

- ¡Edward! - me gritó Alice.

Comenzamos a reconstruirla, si se alimentaba iba a ayudar un poco tal vez viviría, pero el daño interno era increíble, su cuerpo estaba como derretido por dentro, si la ponzoña no había destruido su sistema nervioso, estaría sintiendo un dolor comparable con el infierno.

Entonces, algo hermoso y horrendo sucedió: mi Bella sollozó.

Eso significaba que ella sí podía sentir, por lo que probablemente viviría, pero ella estaba sufriendo.

Al oír el sonido de su llanto sin lágrimas, el resto de la familia se unió a Carlisle y a mí, Renesmée miraba horrorizada desde una esquina, en los brazos de Jacob. En momentos como éste, de veras me agradaba Jacob, si él no estuviera, mi niña no tendría a nadie que la consolara.

Entonces terminamos, casi rezábamos porque abriera los ojos y nos demostrara que estaba viva, fue justo cuando lo hizo.

Nos observó con atención durante unos segundos, asimilando los elementos en la habitación, cuando vió a Nessie, en sus ojos noté ternura... y dolor.

Entonces, se enderezó y salió corriendo.

- ¡Bella! - le grité varias veces, mientras la seguía lo más rápido posible, con varios miembros de la familia siguiéndonos.

Corrimos por días y noches, a través del continente, de los países. Noté que sollozaba mientras corría, ¿quién habrá sido el maldito que le metió la idea que era la peor mujer del mundo?

A mí me preocupaba más el hecho de que la acabábamos de reconstruir, la ponzoña estaba corriendo por lo que eran sus venas.

Al llegar a Brasil, su sistema se rindió, pero no pude hacer casi nada por que ella iba a kilómetros de mí.

Llegué a la selva, sólo para verlatirada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos. Su respiración se convirtió en sollozos al verme acercarme a ella, dispersando a los curiosos animales que no la notaron peligrosa. Mala señal. Si los animales no se iban era porque ella no podía ni defenderse de ellos.

Me arrodillé a su lado, temeroso, antes de preguntar:

- ¿Te duele algo?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lo siento mucho. no quise dejarlas por mucho tiempo, pero les aseguro que tal vez me tarde, pero no lo voy a dejar.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
